Bubbi White
---- Bubbi White, also known by his alias, 'Screecher', is an enemy of the House of Hawk. On the run since he turned fourteen, he has ran for five years, honing his quirk and his skills and abilities by himself in an attempt to fend them off from himself. His only fear, is that they will use his one weakness. Lady Hawk. Physical Description (W.I.P) History Bubbi grew up on the East coast in Canada. He lived in a small community of about 700 people. His siblings, being his parents favourites, always got the attention because of their quirks, and his being the more "undesireable" quirk amoung them. This led Bubbi down the wrong route, becoming a villain other than a hero like his siblings, he vowed that he would take down any and all heroes that didn't fit the bill in his mind, since his childhood dream was to become a hero. From constant words of disencouragement Bubbi was bullied into believing that all people who would become heroes in this day and age were to become bullies, as he witnessed himself in school, giving him his self-righteous justification to his actions. Personality: Tempermental, irrational, and overall; mental. Screecher is usually always irritated about something or other. He's always looking for excuses to get upset, always looking for that one thing to set him off. But underneath this defence mechanism is someone who's not all that bad. He's loving, caring, and charming, when you get past his barriers. He loves to have conversations, making jokes, and trying to make light of any situation. He often attempts to act tough, his pride being too much for himself, almost all of the time, causing him to make decisions most would call idiotic. He tries to make himself a icy exterior, so it wouldn't let him fall into the wrong company, he often thinks that real friends would look past this, into the real him. He protects people who cannot protect himself, which, being a villian is against the norm, which would cause an unlikely disadvantage in battle against other opponants. He has a soft spot for children, putting their lives above even his own, which makes rash decisions when need be. This soft spot is due to the fact that Screecher was metaphorically 'crushed' when he was a child, which in turn spawned a deep protective instinct towards children. He often takes risks, be it a ordinary daily decision, or life altering decisions. (WIP) Quirk and Abilities: Quirk Screecher's quirk, rightfully dubbed (by himself) as "Emotion Bomb", is a quirk unlike no other, he is not able to use his quirk to his full extent, due to the fact that he's never been given any training whatsoever, in any Academy. Emotion Bomb is a quirk deeply rooted in Screecher's very essence, unknown to even himself, he has the ability to call upon his emotions to cause different effects on himself, or those around him. Currently, since he has had no prior training he is only able to utalize the emotion of anger. This causes multiple different effects, Anger Stage One: in Emotion Bomb, stage one of anger is a pop, of either two effects, an ear-shattering pop, which could in turn be used as an intimidation tactic, or the second version a forceful push or shove of a pop, that could potentially be used as a way to travel at accelerated speeds over short distances. Anger Stage Two: this level of anger is equal to getting into a heated argument, in which your blood boils, and you feel an unrelenting level of anger. For Screecher, this causes in the pit of his stomach to churn with an unknown source of energy, that is able to be utilized in a form of a violent explosion coming from his mouth, in an AoE (area of effect) attack. Only covering a specific range, and hit box of the attack. In close quarters, this attack could level an entire building (building to be determined). Anger Stage Three: this level of anger, caused by mind altering levels of the emotion, i.e temporary insanity, nervous breakdown, or momentary snap in sanity/consciousness (different than temporary insanity) would cause his entire being to churn with the unknown force of his quirk, which seeps through his skin, causing an explosion that could level an entire New York City block; the downfall however would instantly incapacitate Screecher, taking a while to recover from this attack. Category:Bubbi-Bubbi